Shatter Me
by Techno Skittles
Summary: "If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly." There's always just that one thing stopping Ruby from getting in but not a strong and sturdy wall as she would've thought, but rather a fragile mirror. White Rose


**Author's Note:**

**Alright this is just the beginning of a fic idea I have. This is rather short because it's just the prologue, although I'm will warn you all that the upcoming chapters won't be too long either since they'll be separated by single events. Plus it gives me an actual chance to write and update semi-regularly since I'm currently finishing up school and starting my second job later this month. So busy, busy me.**

**I also don't have a set direction with what I'm doing with this story but I will be consulting others as I go along to see what should or shouldn't be added in. I just know the base of what I'm doing. Also, I don't know when the next chapter is coming but hopefully sometime next week? No promises.**

**(Also yes, this fic is heavily influenced by the song "Shatter Me" by Lindsey Stirling because she's a goddess and that song is beautiful.**

* * *

_**{I pirouette in the dark; I see the stars through me}**_

A full-length mirror hung suspended in mid-air, standing by its lonesome. The frame, painted white and intricately carved – with careful and steady hands no doubt – was stark against the surrounding black void. The air was cool and still, yet it had no effect on the girl cloaked in red who stood before the mirror. The vibrancy of her cloak was akin to a beacon of light, seeming to emit an ethereal glow in her otherwise dark surroundings. The cloak wrapped her in its light, battling off the chill with its loving warmth from the air that tried to seep into her flesh and bones, down to the deepest trenches of her heart.

She and the mirror were the only objects to exist in this space. The darkness around them spread out for an immeasurable distance, having neither a beginning nor an end. It was vast and overwhelming, bearing down the girl and mirror with its thick, suffocating pressure and cold and hollow emptiness. It reminded them that they had only themselves and each other in this impossible plane of existence, that they were all that was and all that would be. Just the girl, the mirror, and the darkness. It was a sad burden and if not for the warm cloak surely the girl would've long gone mad from it. However, the cloak had but so much power and the girl knew this wouldn't last forever, that soon she would succumb to the madness concealed in the looming darkness and that could lead to her downfall or the absence of her very existence.

But for now, her vacant, silver eyes gazed into the face of the mirror, looking for the evidence that she was, indeed, alive and real. She looked for a red-cloaked clone to share this miserable, lonely fate with, maybe someone to save her from her impending breakdown or experience it with her. Yet her reflection was nonexistent, leaving only more darkness to stare back at her. Subconsciously she wondered if this were perhaps some strange metaphor this strange and dark world wanted to tell her, or if it were some omen of her impending fate. Maybe the mirror was reflecting the soul of her future self: dark, cold, and most of all, empty. If this were the case, if this was what she was to become, she was frightened immensely yet made no show of it. Even with no one to see her, not even her own reflection, she would not give the darkness the satisfaction nor an opportunity to prey on her. Not when she still had some fight left in her.

She'd battled darkness before and she could do so again and again until she found nothing more to fight for.

Yet in hopes of debunking her worries, she longingly gazed at the mirror, almost desperately searching its smooth glass face hoping to find something that felt lost to her, something she wanted back. It was easy to miss something lost to you and much easier to miss something within reachable proximity yet not being able to touch it – emotionally or physically. But she found it the hardest to miss something that she never had, something that wasn't hers to begin with. Something that she hadn't even any knowledge of.

And as she looked deeper into the mirror's void, deeper into what she feared to be her fast approaching future, she realized that's exactly what she was missing.


End file.
